


don’t be afraid (i’ll always be here for you)

by mayrunal



Category: BLANC7 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also i guess pretend jp is still in the group now lol, also this was written before jiwon became leader whoops, and sungchan’s like ‘igotchu fam’, but not really, inspired by that time taichi said jp is actually super emotional, it made me so soft, just fluff, seonghwan is a baby dont even try me, seonghwan’s scared of a thunderstorm, so...pretend jp is still the leader idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayrunal/pseuds/mayrunal
Summary: honestly, seonghwan was the last person sungchan expected to be afraid of thunderstorms—he always seemed so strong, always so unafraid. but as sungchan laid in bed listening to seonghwan tremble and whimper in fear after every thunderclap, he realized that maybe seonghwan's not as strong as he makes himself out to be.





	don’t be afraid (i’ll always be here for you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i dont know what this is but enjoy
> 
> also im so sorry lol i promise im working on the taino fic i just had an idea and it wouldnt leave me alone lmfao

sungchan jumped slightly in surprise after a sudden, loud ass thunderclap echoed throughout the sky. it was currently about 11:30 PM and sungchan was just laying in bed, playing on his phone. he guesses he must not have noticed the rain or the lightning outside, as he looked out the small window in his and seonghwan's room at the harsh rain and bright flashes in the clouds.

 _strange. it's been clear all day._ he thought, but soon shrugged and went back to scrolling through instagram. he figured he'd probably be staying up later than he originally planned because this was a big storm and it was loud, so it'd be harder for him to fall asleep.

as he laid wishing he could sleep as easily as geonwoong or jiwon, the door to his room suddenly burst open, and seonghwan walked in, looking slightly freaked out.

sungchan raised an eyebrow. "you okay?" he asked, and seonghwan jumped.

"yes! yes, i'm fine, great as a matter of fact." he said, voice sounding higher than usual, before he threw off his shirt and pants so he was only a tank top and boxers. “and uh...i—i'm going to get some sleep now, so...goodnight sungchan-ah!" seongwhan said quickly, getting into his bed and curling up underneath the blankets.

sungchan was a little confused (well, more than a little) but decided not to question it, this _was_ seonghwan, after all.

however, about a minute later, there was another excessively loud thunderclap and sungchan heard seonghwan made a strange noise.

"hyung...are you sure you're alright?" sungchan asked softly, and seonghwan let out another weak "i'm fine" before apparently curling into himself more underneath the covers.

now sungchan was a little worried. seonghwan had a tendency to be a bit 4D, you could never really tell what he was thinking or what he was planning on doing, but this seemed...different. there was something off about him and sungchan wanted to find out what.

so sungchan put his phone down and watched him. he looked like he was shaking, and after every loud thunderstrike he'd make more weird noises. it took sungchan a couple more minutes to realize that _oh my god, seonghwan is whimpering. seonghwan is_ scared.

sungchan had a couple moments of pure _what the fuck do i do_ because there was obviously something wrong, but sungchan's never seen seonghwan like this. he's always so loud and happy and so damn extra, laughing and smiling to try to cheer all of them up when it was late and they were all tired, but still had hours of work left to complete. seonghwan was so... _strong_ , and it seemed like nothing ever fazed him.

and so to see him here, trembling and whimpering, obviously scared of the storm outside, sungchan began to realize that maybe seonghwan's not as strong as he looks, and maybe they are times when he needs someone to comfort him, too.

sungchan felt his heart sink when he realized that seonghwan probably didn't have someone to go to when he needed it most.

so, he got up out of bed and walked over to where seonghwan was laying on his own bed. he reached out to gently touch what he assumed was seonghwan's shoulder, but the older boy flinched away from the touch.

"seonghwan-hyung," he said gently, "are you afraid of the storm?"

"no." seonghwan said, voice shaky, "i'm not scared. go to sleep, sungchan-ah."

but sungchan could hear in his voice that seonghwan was definitely afraid.

"hyung, please look at me." sungchan said softly, trying to pull the blanket away, but seonghwan gripped it tighter and curled into himself more with a harsh, "no."

"please?" sungchan begged, tugging on the blanket harder.

"no! go away, sungchan, leave me alone!" seonghwan yelled.

sungchan could tell that the older was just trying to scare him away, and the reason why hit him immediately.

sungchan sat down on the bed and placed his hand on seonghwan's shoulder. "hyung, it's okay to be scared. i'm not going to think you're weak or any worse of a leader, none of us are." he said softly.

seonghwan didn't say anything, so sungchan continued.

"everybody has weaknesses, but that doesn't make them weak. i know you don't see any of us as weak, and you've seen all of our flaws." sungchan said, beginning to gently rub seonghwan's shoulder. "it's okay to need help, and it's okay to ask for it. that definitely doesn't make you weak—no, it makes you strong enough to know when you need someone else to help you, and it makes you strong enough to ask."

he reached out and tugged on the blanket again and this time, seonghwan didn't stop him. seonghwan was curled up facing sungchan and sungchan pulled the blanket down far enough to reveal his face. he was trembling and his pupils were dilated in fear; he looked so, so small and so afraid and it broke sungchan's heart.

he gently placed his hand on seonghwan's head, petting his hair.

"i want you to trust us, okay? you don't have to fight through everything alone. we're here for you."

seonghwan dropped his eyes from sungchan's and nodded.

"okay." he said.

there was another sudden loud clap of thunder and seonghwan flinched, curling back underneath the blanket. sungchan cursed at himself under his breath because how could he have forgotten about the huge storm outside?!

he quickly lifted up the side of the blanket and laid down underneath it right beside seonghwan, who shyly curled up even more before there was another loud strike of thunder. seonghwan yelped and shoved his face into sungchan's chest, throwing his arms around sungchan's waist and snuggling against him.

"sungchan-ah...i—i'm scared." seonghwan admitted against sungchan's chest, voice soft, and sungchan smiled fondly.

"shh, i know. and it's okay." sungchan soothed, hugging seonghwan against himself, rocking him gently. eventually, seonghwan stopped trembling, but the strong ass grip he had on sungchan's waist didn't let up, and he still flinched slightly after every loud thunderclap.

"i feel like a baby." seonghwan said, voice muffled and sungchan chuckled.

"you are a baby." sungchan said, hugging him tighter after another loud strike of thunder. "but that's okay, it's cute."

"'m not cute, you asshole." seonghwan said.

"well then, i'm not tall." sungchan retorted.

"you're a goddamn tree you little shit so shut up."

sungchan laughed.

"go to sleep, hyung. we can have this argument later." he said softly, placing a soft kiss to the top of seonghwan's head.

seonghwan sleepily mumbled something else (something along the lines of 'fucking tree i wish i was that tall') before he nuzzled his face into sungchan's chest and closed his eyes.

sungchan brought a hand up to run his fingers through seonghwan's hair, singing to him softly, the same way seonghwan himself always did when he was comforting another member, and soothed him into falling asleep.

"you don't need to be afraid anymore, hyung." sungchan said softly, after he was sure seonghwan was asleep.

"i'll always be here for you."

-•-

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) please point out any mistakes lol


End file.
